


The End of The World, All Over Again

by 2sleepy



Category: Fallout 4, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fallout 4 AU, Fluff, I don't even know what to tag this, I'll add more tags as i go, Memory Loss, Reylo - Freeform, Violence, mostly - Freeform, not entirely fallout canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sleepy/pseuds/2sleepy
Summary: Rey is a survivor in the wasted commonwealth, Ben is a synthetic with jumbled memories. Together, they're going to figure out who he remembers being, or doesn't remember being.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The End of The World, All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short, think of it as an introduction to what the fic will have to offer? i just wanted to get this out so everyone has a taste of what I'm writing. hope you enjoy it!

Rey kicks rusted debris as she walks the broken bridge. It's 2287, years after the great war and the bombs falling causing life as it was to change. Radiation plagued anyone who survived and struck fear in those who managed to avoid being exposed as they watched what it did to anyone who was. The commonwealth only feared one thing more than the natural dangers of the post-apocalyptic wasteland and that was Synths, synthetic humans created entirely by the Institute. The Institute is otherwise known as the boogeymen of the commonwealth. Snatching people up when no one is looking and replacing them with a synthetic clone. No one knows or understands why they do it, but it puts everyone on edge. You never know who is and isn't one. Rey is pretty familiar with Synths, often helping them hide from people seeking to hurt them or even getting into gunfights with hostile ones. She hadn't a strong opinion about them or anything at all. She survived on her own. She was born straight into the wastes, only heard stories of the war and pre-war life. She'd overhear stories from people in settlements she visits or while she stopped for trades. 

“What is it, boy?” Rey asks as her dog barks, growling as she hears gunfire in the distance. She pulls her weapon and tries to avoid the direction of commotion until it dies out. Footsteps startle her as a man with medium length shaggy black hair, intense eyes, and tattered clothes come up beside her. 

“Sorry, act like you know me. Please.” He says, casually trailing beside her. 

“Okay. Uh— what's your name? I'm Rey.”

“BEN-080? Or is it just Ben? Maybe it's something else?” He shrugs, jumping as they both watch a small explosion bloom in the distance. 

“You mean you don't remember?” Rey stops in her tracks, staring at him. 

“I have memories that are mine and I have memories that are… probably not mine. I don't recall them but they are there?” He says, confused even at his own peril. 

Rey laughs, nudging him to keep walking as she holsters her gun. “You're a Synth, right?” 

“Synthetic. Yes. Second generation.  _ They _ used me which is why I think I remember things I don't remember. They put different human personalities and memories into me as an experiment. I’m assuming they weren't fully finished when I was discarded..” Ben sighs, shaking his head. 

“The Institute just used you as a play toy until they didn't need you anymore?” Rey asks, anger building as her tone changed. “How's that fair? I thought they cared for their Synths?”

“They care for newer generations. Second and first generations are used for whatever dirty job they need to be done because well,” He pauses. “We're outdated.” 

“That's so bullshit.” Rey groans. 

“It seems so, yeah. They're going to come for me. I left and they're going to send a courser for me, he’ll try to reset me. I want to figure out who's memories I’m carrying though.” 

“A courser?”

“Synths trained to recollect escaped or runaway Synths. Usually by force.” Ben shrugs. “I've gotten away from one, but now I’m not at full capacity. Need to find someone to fix me, hopefully before the next one comes.” 

Rey smiles and takes one of his hands, which is surprisingly warm to the tough for a synthetic. It startles her, as she expected it to be cold, not as human-like as it was. “I'm good at fixing things. Come with me and I'll see what I can do?” 

He nods and she leads the way to her little home and workshop. She's spent many hours fixing eyebots, protectrons, all the like just to make some caps. Usually does it for the people in the city as they can't keep anyone there long enough to do it. The work keeps her busy, keeps caps in her pocket, and her belly full. She didn't ask for much else. 

The walk with Ben across the commonwealth wasn't quiet, he told her all about what it was like in the institute. How they made him cook and clean for the humans there after they didn't need him anymore. You'd expect ‘robots’ to not feel, typically that's how it goes. They don't register emotions, but as he's not entirely a robot and not entirely human, he feels. Not as deeply as Rey would, but he feels. He felt anger and sadness when he was tossed aside and he felt joy when Rey offered to repair him. He really couldn't appreciate her kind gesture more otherwise he would. He spent so long being alone, avoiding people that might ask questions only to bump into her. He'd repay her kindness, somehow. 

“Here we are.” Rey pushes the door to her house open, allowing Ben to go in. “The workbench over there, just sit down.” She gestures and he obliged. 

“Have you fixed many Synths?” Ben asks as she hooks him up for diagnostics. 

“Never. Few eyebots and some other assorted machines. You can't be too difficult.” She laughs and reads the screen detailing what exactly needs to be fixed. “Your shoulder and right side. 080, your model number, but you don't have a name.” 

“Ben. Where did Ben come from?” He asks as she tends to his shoulder first. 

“I don't know, Ben. You'd have to tell me! Maybe it's the name of the person you remember but don't remember being?” She leans into his field of view and winks at him. If he had a physical heart, it would’ve jumped out of his chest. 

“That's the only logical thing I can think of.” He falls silent as she slowly repairs him, moving from his shoulder to his side, patching both spots up flawlessly. Even having never worked with Synths, she somehow knew exactly what to do. 

“Thank you, Rey. I owe you.” Ben checks the spots, observing how beautifully new they look. 

“Yes, you do.” She pauses. “I'll help you. You know, figure out what's going on in your head.” 

Ben smiles, blissed. “I really would owe you then. We met a few hours ago and you've already done more for me than anyone else I've met since leaving.” 

“No problem at all. I would go crazy if I were in your position.” She jokes and cleans up her workbench before grabbing a cola from her cooler. “I know exactly where we can start, too.” 

“Where?” Ben asks, eager. 

“Place in Good Neighbor. The Memory Den. My good friend could get inside your head, tell us what's going on.” 

“Well. To Good Neighbor we go, then?” 


End file.
